In the current grating technologies, after a grating is fabricated, positions of bright and dark stripes of the grating become fixed, and this is inconvenient in use. Particularly when the parallax barrier technology is adopted to achieve displaying of a 3D image, a 3D image effect can be perceived by the user only when the user's eyes are located within a specific range because the positions of the bright and dark stripes of the grating are uncontrollable. This affects application of the parallax barrier 3D displaying technology in the daily life.
Accordingly, a 3D display apparatus needs to be provided to solve the aforesaid technical problem.